Mały Głód
by AsikIkisa
Summary: / Mi też ciebie brakowało, głupia wszo."/  Bo za mało jest fików po polsku w tym fandomie. Takie trochę niewiadomo co, ale feedback jest mile widziany ! Niby-Shizaya czyli nic sie nie dzieje xD


Mały głód.

Pewnego słonecznego, lecz wciąż zimnego dnia, gdy słońce było za chmurami a pociąg z głównej stacji Ikebukuro właśnie odjechał, Izaya stwierdził że jest głodny. Jak to się stało i czemu znalazł się na głównej stacji kolejowej w nienajlepszej dzielnicy Tokio właśnie w porze obiadowej?

Cóż, prawda była taka że w mieście go nie było od tygodnia. Musiał zniknąć ze stolicy na jakiś czas, szczególne po tych ostatnich bójkach między kolorowymi gangami. A że przez ostatni tydzień nie miał swego ukochanego ootoro w ustach, postanowił skierować się w stronę Russia Sushi.

/

Nieopodal słychać było głuchy dźwięk rozwalonego kosza na śmieci. Jedną z wielu ulic szedł właśnie były blond barman, dogłębnie wkurzony. Nie wiedział jednak dokładnie co go tak irytowało, ale często się zdarzało że dłużnicy od których miał zbierać pieniądze kończyli nieprzytomni i pobici jakąś rzeczą z ulicy.

Tyle że przez ostatni tydzień niemal co drugi klient firmy w której blonyn pracował lądował na ulicy z większymi obrażeniami niż zazwyczaj. Szefa owego blondyna, trochę to wkurzyło bo celem w tym wszystkim było zbieranie pieniędzy od dłużników a nie bicie jednej ósmej mieszkańców Tokio.

Shizuo. Wiesz, proponuję żebyśmy skończyli na dziś. Może przerwa na lunch?

Arrgh. Że co? Ah tak dobry pomysł. Dawno nie odwiedziłem Simona, może więc zjemy w jego knajpie.

Okej.- Rosyjskie sushi nie było takie złe. Choć idąc tam Tom przypomniał sobie iż było jakieś prawdopodobieństwo że natrafią na niejakiego sprzedawcę informacji. Ale nie warto było o tym przypominać jego podwładnemu.

/

Budynek gdzie sprzedawali sushi z Rosji byłby jak wszystkie inne budynki w Tokio, gdyby nie półokrągły czerwono-biały dach i człowiek auto-reklama oferujący obniżkę sprzedawanych w nim produktów. Dla Izayi, był to niemal nostlagiczny widok. Choć nic poza surowym tuńczykiem nie było za bardzo jadalne, a rosjanie mieli dziwny akcent więc trudno było się dogadać a tym bardziej złożyć zamówienie, Orihara Izaya przyszedł tam właśnie dla surowego tuńczyka. Nic mu bardziej nie poprawiało humoru niż soczyste świeże ootoro. A poza tym można było się najeść.

Zwykle informant brał jedzenie na wynos, ale teraz postanowił się rozsiąść w restauracji.

/

Ten zapach.

Hm? - dredowłosy brunet zatrzymał się zaraz za blondynem, gdyż nieopodal restauracji z rosyjskim sushi ten się nagle zatrzymał. - Coś nie tak?

Nie. Po prostu chyba dawno nie jadłem sushi, a ten zapach daje trochę w nordrza.

Aha. To co wchodzimy?

Pewnie. Choć do końca nie wiem na co mam ochotę.

Obaj weszli do restauracji a gdy drzwi się zamykały zadzwonił dzwonek.

/

Bycie niemal stałym klientem umożliwiało mu zamówienie własnego pokoju. Jednak jaki był w tym sens skoro Izaya nienawidził być sam, a co więcej kochał wszystkich ludzi? Czerwonooki siedział więc przy jednym ze stolików, tyłem do wejścia i spożywał soczyste ootoro.

Jednak nawet surowy tuńczyk nie poprawił mu humoru tak jakby chciał. Czegoś mu tu brakowało i miał wrażenie że chodzi o jakiś kluczowy element, aby w końcu stwierdzić ze udało mu się w całości wrócić.

Gdy więc usłyszał dzwonek ozajmiający nowych klientów, nie zmienił swojej pozycji.

Gdy usłyszał powitanie Simona w łamanym japońskim, delektował się swoim oototro i nie słuchał kto naprawdę wszedł.

Gdy jednak usłyszał zamówienie waniliowego milkshake'a z dodakiem cukru pudru i bitej śmietany, jego szeroki uśmiech zastąpił obojętny wyraz twarzy jaki miał od kiedy znalazł się dzisiaj w mieście.

Tylko jedna osoba mogłaby wejść do sushi baru i zamówić milkshake'a. I Izaya wiedział kto to jest.

Nie wiele myśląc, po połknięciu kawałku tuńczyka który właśnie przeżuwał, wstał i podszedł do stolika gdzie ludzie składali swoje zamówienia.

Kopę lat Shizu-chan! - były to jedyne słowa jakie zdąłżył wypowiedzieć zanim został złapany za kołnierz przez blondyna i ciśnięty przez cały pokój na przeciwległą ścianę.

Wiedziałem że coś mi tu śmierdzi dzisiaj, I-ZA-YA-KUUUN!

/

Po tej małej bójce wnętrze restauracji było wywrócone do góry nogami, ale to nie powstrzymało byłego barmana od spokojnego wypicia zamówionego milkshake'a. Izaya, skończył na podłodze, pół przytomny.

„Mi też ciebie brakowało, głupia wszo."

Koniec.

A/N: Hej wam! Dzięki za przeczytanie tego dziwnego rzecza. W sumie sama nie wiem co to jest, po prostu zdziwił mnie brak fanfików po polsku w fandomie Durarary xD No a jakżeby inaczej zacząć jak nie od prawie-Shizayi xD xD xD

To jest mój pierwszy fanfik jaki udało mi się skończyć w prawie godzinę, więc pewnie gdzieś tam coś może być nielogiczne. Za wszystkie błędy ortograficzne i gramatyczne przepraszam. Za dziwną fabułę też :P Feedback by się przydał :D


End file.
